Evil Shippo
by YoukaiAlchemist2
Summary: There is an evil version of Shippo. What could this mean for InuYasha and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: The Creation_

By YoukaiAlchemist2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, or any of the characters therein. The only character I can claim ANY form of ownership of is Evil Shippo, and because he is based off of the regular Shippo you know from the series I guess I don't really have much ownership of him either. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this tale, and I would appreciate a review.

* * *

"Com'mon, InuYasha!" Shippo begged, "I wanna get my fortune told! Just this once! PLEASE!" 

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" InuYasha shouted, hitting the tiny kitsune on the head.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Shippo whined, holding the large lump that swelled from his head.

"Because you're always such an annoying brat!" InuYasha shot back at him.

Kagome sighed heavily. _"Why can't they ever go three minutes without fighting…"_ she thought. "Okay, stop fighting," Kagome tried to reason with the two.

"I just wanna see what's gonna happen, you jerk!" shouted Shippo.

"NO!" InuYasha said again, this time pinching both of Shippo's cheeks and pulling.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted loudly, sending InuYasha hurdling to the ground.

InuYasha pulled himself back up. He felt like shouting at her, but decided to push his luck. "I just don't want him wasting our funds," InuYasha scowled.

"Let Shippo go to the stupid fortuneteller!" Kagome glared. "And since when do you care about our money?"

"Fine, go to the old crone, just leave me alone," InuYasha mumbled to the kitsune.

Shippo smiled, grabbed some money that Kagome was holding out, and darted quickly into the hut.

"Oh," the old woman chuckled, "it seems I have some company. You're a fox, right?"

"Yeah!" Shippo replied excitedly, "Most people think I'm a raccoon! I got money, will you PLEASE tell me my future?"

"Sure," the fortuneteller smiled. "I just need a lock of your hair."

"Umm…" Shippo grabbed his head, "…A lock of hair? I don't wanna cut my hair!" The old fortuneteller reached out and pulled out one of Shippo's hairs. "OWW!" Shippo wailed.

"I need this if I'm to see your future," the old lady reassured him. She put his hair into a boiling pot, and stared into the smoke. "Hmmm… It seems that your friends, the monk and the slayer, will be back from their trip soon…sorry, they wont have the kid they were looking for…." She gazed deeper into the fog. "It looks like you will soon meet a new rival. I can't see who will win, but I give you my best wishes."

"Wow…" Shippo smiled at length, "You're really good at this."

"Thank you, my dear. Now run along. Your honyou friend is getting impatient," the old lady grinned and gave Shippo a little shove out the door.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo shouted happily, "The old lady says that Sango and Miroku will be back soon!"

"Feh," InuYasha groaned, "She could have lied about the whole damn thing!"

"Nuh-uh!" Shippo protested, "She knew about them before I told her! How could she fake that?"

"Don't start fighting, again," Kagome moaned as the three of them walked off.

The old woman smirked to herself. "That stupid kitsune!" She laughed, "With his hair I can make a replica of him that will do my bidding. He'll steal all the things I could never have, and gather all the pieces of the jewel for me!" She checked the pot.

Instead of the bubbling potion that was there before there was now a naked kitsune, that looked exactly like Shippo. "RISE!" the old woman commanded, "Rise, and do my will!"

The Shippo-look-alike stood up. He looked at his hands, raising one over the other. "I'm…I'm alive?" he asked himself.

"Now, my creation, do as I command. Go and steal the most valuable thing around!" the old woman demanded.

"Go steal it yourself," the kitsune scowled, "I'm gonna find me some clothes." He jumped out of the pot and walked over to a near by chest and opened it. He found a small kimono (black with a blue leaf print on top, and just black on the bottom.) "This will do for now." He dressed himself.

"I made you, you ungrateful asshole!" the old woman swore, "Now go out there and steal for me!"

"Listen here, you withered old prune," the fox glared at the old woman, "I am NOT your servant. And I am getting tired of you talking to me like I'm a slave." The Shippo-look-alike snapped his fingers and shot out a huge blast of foxfire, turning the fortuneteller to ashes. "Now…what should I do about him…that bastard that made my other half miss his chance at vengeance? InuYasha?"

* * *

Sorry to cut this chapter short. I promise the nextchapter will be a lot better. I can't say it'll be longer, but it will be better (more action)… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Evil Shippo Strikes!

By YoukaiAlchemist2

I don't own InuYasha. I told you that last time. Why don't you listen to me? Hey, who are you? AAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Evil Shippo: This is my story, now! I control the very fabric of this reality! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

I don't think so. I'M THE AUTHOR! I RULE OVER THIS STORY, SO YOU GET BACK IN THERE BEFORE I DELETE THIS WHOLE THING!

* * *

"We're back," Sango announced as she and her flirtatious monk companion entered the village on Kilala's back.

"Took you long enough," InuYasha said with a feh.

"Were's Kohaku? Didn't you find him?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shook his head, "We saw him leave with Kagura."

"You'll find him again," Kagome reassured them.

"Thanks, Kagome," Sango smiled, but her sadness was still obvious.

Shippo tugged on Kagome's skirt. "It's just like the fortune teller said, they're back but they don't have Kohaku. That means that I'll have a rival soon." The two of them began to chatter about fortunes and what the rival might be in: love, or in fighting, or just as a trickster.

"Feh," InuYasha folded his arms, "I don't believe in fortunes. I make my own future."

"I don't think they heard you," Miroku said, inching his hand closer to Sango's butt.  
"Don't even think about it," Sango told the monk, without looking at him. Kilala (who had returned to kitten form) mewled for emphasis. Miroku pulled his hand back and sighed.

The Evil Shippo wandered around the forest, following the honyou's scent. _"I'm gonna make him pay,"_ he thought, _"Make him pay for making my other self suffer. MAKE HIM PAY!"_ A small raccoon crossed his path. "Get out of my way, you waste of flesh and fur!" Evil Shippo commanded. The raccoon stopped dead and looked at him. "Then I guess you wish to die." Evil Shippo took a leaf out of his kimono and threw it like a shuriken, decapitating the unfortunate creature.

_"I'll use this for a vest,"_ he thought as he took the carcass to a nearby clearing, and began to skin his victim.

InuYasha sneezed. "I hope you're not getting a cold," said Kagome as she took some food out of her backpack.

"I don't get colds," InuYasha scowled.

"In that case someone must be talking about you," Shippo grinned.

"No, if your ears burn then someone's talking about you," said Sango.

"Actually, it's if you sneeze and then your ears feel like they're burning," replied Miroku.

"Can we just drop it!" InuYasha shouted, "I sneezed, that's all!"

"Who wants noodles?" Kagome asked.

"NINJA FOOD!" Shippo shouted as he dove for the uncooked ramen.

"I have to cook it first!" Kagome reminded him, jerking the noodles out of his hands.

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry," InuYasha said with a 'feh'.

"Fine," Kagome muttered, feeling annoyed by InuYasha's impatiens. Kilala walked up to Kagome and rubbed Kagome's leg with her head. The gesture made Kagome feel a little better. "Here," Kagome said, setting down an open can of cat food.

Kilala ate the fish-flavored treat and mewled in pleaser. "You're welcome," Kagome smiled.

Evil Shippo looked at the group of six, and remembered each of their names. _"The one in the odd clothes is Kagome, and the slayer is Sango…That monk is Miroku, and then there is my other half Shippo…the nekomata Kilala, and finally that damn bastard InuYasha._

"_I need a plan. Something that is bound to work. Something that none of them would expect. I need good plan…" _That's when he saw the fly caught in a web. _"I got it!"_

"Did you hear that?" InuYasha said in a loud whisper.

"Hear what?" Sango asked, taking a bite of Kagome's rice-ball.

"I didn't hear anything," Shippo shook his head slowly and shrugged. "You must have imagined it."

Miroku belched loudly. "Your food is truly amazing, Kagome!"

"Thank you, Miroku," Kagome said; giving a shifty glance to InuYasha, "I'm glad someone liked it."

"Feh," InuYasha spat out without thinking, "Your food's always so spicy that it sets my tongue on fire!"

Kagome scowled at him, "Well sorry for trying to keep it from tasting bland!"

"You should just leave food alone. It doesn't need any of those damn peppers and spices!" InuYasha proclaimed loudly.

"You big jerk! Sit!" Kagome shouted at him. InuYasha slammed to the ground.

"What was THAT for!" InuYasha demanded, but Kagome had already stomped away to clear her head.

"You should really consider Kagome's feelings before you say stuff like that," Miroku scolded InuYasha.

"Honestly, when it comes to women, InuYasha's at a loss," Sango sighed.

"What an idiot…" Shippo said from his perch on Sango's shoulder.

"Why don't you come say that to my face!" InuYasha said as he got ready to attack the little kitsune.

"INUYASHA!" a familiar voice shouted. "You cost me my chance to avenge my father!"

"Shippo!" everyone said at once.

"That can't be," Shippo said looking at each of his hands. "I'm right here!"

"Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, I am your counterpart. Your darker half," Evil Shippo grinned, "and I am going to finally avenge father." Evil Shippo raised his hands, summoning a gigantic spider.

"What the hell!" InuYasha shouted.

"Now, my servant, kill InuYasha!" cried Evil Shippo. His enormous spider was much more nimble than its size should have allowed. It bounded off one tree to another, shooting acids into the air.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, hurling her large boomerang at the spider. Hiraikotsu went through the spider, but it just went back to normal.

"Sango, it's an illusion!" Miroku shouted, "Aim for that Evil Shippo!"

"Got it!" Sango caught her weapon and threw again, this time at Evil Shippo.

"You missed!" Evil Shippo shouted, jumping over the Hiraikotsu and casting illusions of himself in every direction.

InuYasha tried to attack with the Wind Scar, but the Evil Shippos leapt at him and knocked him to the ground. He felt one of them grip his throat and begin to strangle him. The other Evil Shippos went after Sango and Miroku, pinning them to the ground.

"I don't want to kill either of you, but if you interfere any further I will have to," the Evil Shippos declared as one.

Shippo decided that he had to warn Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he ran off looking for her. "HELP!"

"What's wrong, Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking worried.

"You won't believe it! There is an evil me and he has the others!" Shippo stammered. "You have to help them!"

"Get the hell off me, you little bastards!" InuYasha shouted.

"Not until I rip your spine out of your body, you pompous piece of shit!" Evil Shippo declared, holding up his sharp claws. InuYasha summoned all his strength and forced the evil kitsune and its copies off his body. "Now, honestly, was that necessary? Heh, if I were you, I'd be thinking of my friends."

InuYasha turned to see the Evil Shippos starting to slowly claw at Sango and Miroku's jugular veins. "Stop it!" he shouted diving the original Evil Shippo.

Evil Shippo bounded into the air, to avoid the attack. "Not unless you cave in and die! FOXFIRE!" Evil Shippo shot a blast of flames out of his fingers. _"DAMMIT! I FORGOT ABOUT HIS FUCKING KIMONO!"_

InuYasha held his arm up to block the fiery attack. "Is that all you've got!" InuYasha joked.

"InuYasha!" Miroku shouted, "Get these damn things off us!" All the clawing was beginning to draw blood.

"If you want them to stop then just give up," proclaimed Evil Shippo as he landed on a tree branch.

"Damn you!" InuYasha shouted getting on all fours as a sign that he had given up.

"That's a good little mutt," laughed Evil Shippo, snapping his fingers. The copies disappeared, leaving thick roots behind, which bound Miroku and Sango to the ground. "Now…prepare to die!"

An arrow dug deeply into the tree trunk next to him. "Who the hell!"

"ME!" Shouted Kagome, firing another arrow at Evil Shippo. This on hit his leg.

"Damn you!" Evil Shippo shouted.

"Wind Scar!" He heard InuYasha yell as a flash of yellow energy shot towards him.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Evil Shippo vanished in the light.

Kagome rushed over to Sango and Miroku, shoving her arrows into the roots to break them. "Thank you, Kagome," Sango smiled.

"You're a life saver!" Miroku declare, rubbing her butt. Kagome screamed in surprise and slapped the monk. "Owww..."

"Feh" InuYasha said, rubbing his nose, "I could have beat him myself if Sango and Miroku hadn't have gotten caught."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" demanded Sango, grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

InuYasha shrank back. "Ummm," he said hiding behind Kagome, "Nothing." _"Never piss off Sango again," _he told himself.

Evil Shippo lay on the ground, twitching in pain, his body covered in blood. "Damn them all," he whispered. "I will kill you…all of you!"

"Master Jaken," a young girl cried, "look! There's a boy lying on the ground!"

"Are you blind, Rin," the toad-looking youkai scowled, "that's a kitsune! You can never trust a kitsune! They are masters of tricks!"

"This one looks familiar, Jaken," a tall, white haired youkai stepped out of the mist. "Tell me, are you one of InuYasha's friends."

"I am…" Evil Shippo began to say. _"NOT!" _he screamed in his head, but the word wouldn't come out.

"Oh, yes," Rin smiled, "I remember him. His name is Shippo, isn't it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What should we do with him, my lord?" Jaken asked, stepping towards the badly injured Evil Shippo.

Rin thought for a moment, "I think we should help him, my lord."

"Rin…" Sesshomaru started. _"Your kindness is beyond measure,"_ he thought. _"I just hope you know what you're doing."_ "…Fine, Rin, you may nurse this 'Shippo' creature back to health."

* * *

_Sorry to leave you hanging, but this particular chapter is done. There's another on coming soon. Review please!_

_Evil Shippo: Oh, great! YOU DID THAT BECAUSE I TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE STORY DIDN'T YOU!_

_Yep. Deal with it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rin's Kind Heart and the Birth of Evil Satsuki

_By YoukaiALchemist2_

_Why do I always have to tell you that I don't own the InuYasha series? Do you just skip theses disclaimers? WRODS ARE MENT TO BE READ!

* * *

_

"Master Jaken," Rin smiled, "Shippo looks a little bit better today."

"Why do you insist on wasting or lord's time with this worthless kitsune?" Jaken demanded rudely. He looked over to see Evil Shippo glaring at him.

_"If my legs weren't broken I'd come over there and tear your spine out!" _Evil Shippo thought. "What do you mean 'worthless?' Your only use is to carry that fucking staff around."

"You brazen, impudent fox-child!"

"You hideous, slimy toad!"

Rin shook her head and drug Jaken away from the injured Evil Shippo, "Come on, Master Jaken, he's hurt. Just let that one slide."

Sesshomaru stepped out from the forest. Normally he would send Rin out to get her own food, but he decided to do it for her this time, due to the burden of taking care of "that pesky fox".

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted happily. "Shippo's healing really fast! I think he might even be able to carry himself tomorrow!"

Sesshomaru tossed her the body of a bore he had just killed for her. "You can cook it yourself."

Rin nodded, "Of course…. my lord, this is an awfully big bore, are you certain you don't want any?"

"I've told you before, Rin," Sesshomaru said coldly, "I don't eat human food."

"So…how did you get so badly injured?" Rin asked, biting into her food.

"That's no concern of yours." Evil Shippo said coldly. He felt weird around her. Something seemed to tug at his hart, like it was trying to tell him something.

Jaken sat across from Rin, telling her what a bother the kitsune was to their lord and that they should have left him to die on the road. Evil Shippo shot him a cold look. _"Heh…As soon as I'm healed, I'll kill that green twerp."_

"That's a terrible thing to say, master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well, it's true!" Jaken said, turning his nose up in the air.

Evil Shippo sat up, and pointed a finger at Jaken. "Foxfire" he mouthed, moving his hand like a gun that had just been shot.

Rin had no clue what "Shippo" was doing, "Are you okay?"

"Better than yesterday, at least," Evil Shippo faked a smile. _"Just play along…you'll be better soon, and then you can kill those damn fools!"_ "I can move my legs a little before they start to hurt. With luck I'll be walking by tomorrow or the day after."

Rin scooted closer to Evil Shippo. To be honest, she liked him…a lot. "Do you think Ah-Un would be lonely if I slept here tonight?"

Evil Shippo was confused, "What?"

"I want to sleep next to you tonight…in case you need anything," Rin smiled.

Evil Shippo looked into the forest. _"Heh…I just thought of something brilliant!" _"Sure," he smiled. _"Time to bring out the healing magic."_

Rin had just fallen asleep when Evil Shippo used the spell. He had to wait until he had enough energy, and it could only be used once to heal two limbs a night, otherwise he would have used it back when he was hit with the Wind Scar. He stood up and looked at the sleeping Rin. _"When I get back, how about you and I go on a trip?" _he asked in his mind.

Evil Shippo walked over to Ah-Un. "Could you take me somewhere?" he asked. Ah-un bent down to let the short kitsune on his back. "To the village! I need to see an old friend."

"Satsuki!" the headman's wife called, "you have a visitor!"

Satsuki came to the front room, her old dirty clothes long since traded in for new ones. "Who is it so late at—SHIPPO!" she cried, sweeping the kitsune off his feet and into a hug. "I missed you SOOO much!"

"Same here," Evil Shippo grinned, pretending to pat her back. His real target was her hair. He only needed one strand, and now he had it. "I dropped by because my friends and I were in the area."

"It's night time," Satsuki said, sitting the fox-child on the ground. "Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

"Yeah…I should get back to them," Evil Shippo smiled, hiding the hair he stole in his sleeve. "I will see again really soon!" He dashed away and got back on Ah-Un. "Now there's just one more thing to take care of."

Evil Shippo scanned the land from the sky. "That cave will work," he smiled, "land there."

"What are you doing!" Jaken demanded as he saw Evil Shippo tying the sleeping Rin to Ah-Un's saddle.

"I'm taking her with me…and killing you, you ugly little bastard!" Evil Shippo shouted, hurling a gigantic ball of foxfire at the toad youkai. Jaken screamed and ran around as the fire engulfed his entire form. "HAH! That will teach you to call me worthless!" Evil Shippo double-checked the knots that held Rin to Ah-Un's saddle and then jumped aboard. "If you survive, tell that master of yours I said 'If he wants Rin back, he'll have to do what I say'!"

Jaken did give an answer, he just screamed and tried to put out the fire that was consuming him. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rin heard something…it sounded like boiling water. _"Is some one cooking something?"_ she asked herself. She opened her eyes to see, but the only light was from a low fire so she really couldn't see much. _"I should check on Shippo…"_ she thought, as she tried to get up, but her arms and legs couldn't move. "Wha-!" Rin gasped, looking down to see that she was tied up.

"So your awake?" a familiar voice asked.

"Shippo?" Rin was confused, and could not see him.

Evil Shippo laughed, "Your half right." He snapped his fingers, setting off a blast of foxfire that lit the room. Rin now saw everything.

The room was actually a cave, filled with bones. Some had katanas next to them, while others had shackles around their wrists and ankles. "This cave was home to a group of bandits," Evil Shippo grinned, "I came and told them to leave, but they refused. So I killed them, hostages and all."

Rin scooted away from him as best she could. "Sh-Shippo, what are you saying?"

Evil Shippo leaned over her, "I'm not Shippo. I am his darker half given flesh." The pot behind him boiled over. "Ah," Evil Shippo smiled, "it's done…" He went over to a small wooden box and got out some clothes, then walked to the pot and dumped it out.

Instead of the intensely hot liquid Rin had expected to come rushing at her face, a small, nude girl tumbled out. "Am I…alive?" the girl asked.

Evil Shippo nodded, "Yes. Welcome to existence, Evil Satsuki. Here, put these on."

Evil Satsuki grabbed them and got dressed quickly. "You gonna kill that girl, or should I do it?" she asked with a grin. Rin gasped in fear and tried to scoot farther away.

"No. You can't touch her," Evil Shippo scowled. "I need her for my plan."

"I want to kill her…and you can't stop me from doing it!" Evil Satsuki started for Rin.

"But I can," Evil Shippo smiled. "When I made you I added a charm…" he held out his hand and a small bead appeared in it. "If I squeeze this…" he closed his hand around the tiny ball and Evil Satsuki froze, her hands inches from Rin's throat, and clutched her chest. "Like Naraku did with Kagura, I took your heart, and I hold it in my hand."

"Damn you to hell…." Evil Satsuki gasped.

"Now…" Evil Shippo smiled, "get Rin ready."

"Wha-?" Rin stammered. Evil Satsuki took some pleasure in stomping the air out of Rin's lungs and knocking her out.

Sesshomaru returned to the camp to see Rin and Ah-Un missing, and Jaken half-dead on the ground. "L-l-lord Sesshomaru," Jaken managed to say through his burned lips, "h-he took Rin…that Shippo tike has her…"

Sesshomaru growled in anger and wandered into the forest, following the scent of Ah-Un and Rin. For some reason, Shippo's scent changed every few feet. _"I'll him for this! NO ONE TAKES RIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" _These were his thoughts on the inside. If anyone asked, though, he would say that he would kill "Shippo" for trying to use him.

Evil Shippo heard Sesshomaru enter the cave. He smiled at the thought of his plan actually coming together. "Ah, Sesshomaru…how…pleasant it is to see you again."

"If you think I came for the girl, you're wrong," Sesshomaru lied.

"Then why did you come?" Evil Shippo laughed, jumping from his perch on a high rock to the ground. "There is no other reason. I see your weakness, Fluffy, and I'm using it!" Evil Shippo snapped his fingers, lighting the whole room. In the far corner, floating in the air was a gigantic hourglass. Rin was in the top half, unconscious, and no longer tied up.

Rin stirred, "Lord…Sesshomaru?" She woke right up upon seeing her father figures face. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin pounded on the glass. The hourglass tipped over and Rin fell to the bottom, followed by a small stream of sand.

"You bastard…" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes turning red as he began to transform. The sand in the hourglass started to pour out faster.

Rin screamed in terror. "I wouldn't do that, Fluffy," Evil Shippo smiled. "the more youkai energy is released in here, the faster the sand falls. And don't think that you could kill me and then save your precious Rin after she's buried, because I sealed it off with sutras that make Mt. Hakurei's barriers seem like a mild inconvenience!"

"Get me out of here, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs as the sand reached her knees.

Sesshomaru stopped his transformation, and the sand fell much slower. "Good boy," Evil Shippo smiled. "Now, if you want Rin back, you'll do exactly as I command…"

Evil Satsuki smiled at Evil Shippo's trick. It was all an illusion. She held Rin, tied up in her lap, with her hand over Rin's mouth. Rin thought that she was in an hourglass when she was actually safe and sound in a deeper section of the cave so the sounds she made wouldn't reach her lord's ears.

Evil Shippo had taken some of Rin's hair and made a double of her. The spell was different. It did not bring her dark side to life; it just made a physical double, which connected to her senses, making Rin experience everything the double did. Everything Rin tried to do, it did. Even that "Sesshomaru" guy wouldn't be able to tell the difference

"_She's useless." _Evil Satsuki thought, _"we have an exact copy that can serve the same purpose. If I just yank her head to the side hard enough…"_

"_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"_ Evil Shippo's mental voice told her. He was in her head at all times, making sure she did not destroy his most valuable resource.

Rin tried to shout. The sand she thought was burring her must have been flowing quickly again.

"I told you before," Sesshomaru said coldly, pulling out the Tokijin, "I don't care about her."

"So sure?" Evil Shippo grinned, gesturing to the hourglass.

"_Honor is more important…" _Sesshomaru lied to himself, _"If a mortal dies then it is none of my concern."_

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin shouted as loud as she could, banging on the glass that separated her from the outside world. The sand began to gush into the bottom half of the glass. Now it was almost up to her waist, and still rising.

Sesshomaru froze. "I'd put that up, if I were you, Fluffy," Evil Shippo laughed. "Rin's gonna run out of air if this keeps up. Too much sand, too much shouting, and no air holes."

The sand was climbing up Rin's body. Now it was halfway to her shoulders. Her arms had grown tired from trying to bust the glass and were now half-buried. Rin could hardly move them. Not only that, but her throat hurt from all of her shouting, and it was harder to breathe now. "Please get me out!" Rin pleaded, "I'll never pick up another hurt person, I promise! Please, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"She said 'Please'," Evil Shippo grinned, "don't you care what happens to your 'daughter?'"

Sesshomaru hung his head, and sheathed his sword. The sand returned back to a tiny flow. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru mumbled, ashamed of that his affections for a human had caused him to become so…weak.

"Heh," Evil Shippo sneered, "That's better. I want you to get Kagome, the girl that shot me with the arrow and allowed InuYasha to get the better of me. Bring her here so I can kill her, slowly. Her and InuYasha."

Rin gasped, partly from shock at Evil Shippo's demand, partly from the lack of breathable air. Even though the sand was pouring out more slowly, it had completely buried her arms and was now up to her neck. "Lord…Sesshomaru," she tried to say. She wanted to tell him not to do it, that she wasn't worth killing innocent people over, but her body refused to finish. It was trying to save what little air it could.

"If I do this…" Sesshomaru growled, "You will release Rin?"

Evil Shippo nodded, "Yes. If you're a good little boy, I'll even turn the hourglass back over and give her some air holes so she can breathe. I'll send one of my associates with you so I can see what you're up to. If I see that you are trying to trick me, I'll let Rin suffocate in the sand."

Evil Satsuki knew the plan. Follow Sesshomaru and keep quiet. Evil Shippo's magic would let him see what he needed through her eyes. But right now, Rin was making a fuss. Her other self could hardly breathe, and so the same was true for her. If Evil Satsuki removed her hand, she would make a noise loud enough for Sesshomaru to here and the game would be over. _"I need something…"_ Evil Satsuki looked around. She found along abandoned scarf and quickly stuffed Rin's mouth with it, and tied it so she couldn't spit it out once the illusion was over.

"_There."_ Now Evil Satsuki could go on with the plan.

"You called, master?" Evil Satsuki asked as she entered the room, trying to sound impressive, despite her mortality and height.

"Yes. Go with Fluffy over there and make sure he plays nice." Evil Shippo made it sound like it was of little to no importance.

Evil Satsuki glared at Sesshomaru, "Go."

Sesshomaru made a slight growl, "Before I leave, you have to stop the sand."

"Of course," Evil Shippo snapped his fingers and the sand reversed its flow. Tiny holes appeared in the side and Rin made loud gasping noises as she filled her lungs with air.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he turned and left the cave, Evil Satsuki following close behind. Sesshomaru actually dreaded what he had to do. He couldn't believe he could feel this way for a mortal he hardly knew. She reminded him of Rin…could that be why?

"Tell me why we're going to this village again," InuYasha glared at Shippo.

"He wants to see his girlfriend," Miroku smiled. The comment was meant to be a joke, but no one was laughing.

"So?" Shippo tried to sound confident, but to be honest, the thought of seeing Satsuki for the fist time in months without so much as a gift scared him.

"Don't worry," Sango tried to assure him, "she'll just be glad to see you."

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, "and you could always draw her pictures of your 'adventures'." Kagome was trying to humor him, but she thought she might have let a little too much sarcasm slip into her words.

"Hm?" Sango stopped walking. "Is that--?"

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha shouted.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the road. "Relax, little brother, I'm not here for you," his cold stare fell on Kagome, "I'm here for her."

* * *

_Sorry to cut this off here, but I figured five pages was a good length. I'll get right to work on chapter four. Reviews please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: Backfire_

_By YoukaiAlchemist2_

_I don't own InuYasha! I told you that the last three times! LOL. But Evil Shippo is mine! Evil Satsuki technically belongs to RodIldKitsune check out here stuff!(she "gave" Evil Satsuki to me. Just giving credit where it's due). _

_Evil Shippo: Stop babbling and get to the story! _

_Fine, but now I'm changing your ending! MWAHAHAHahahaha!_

_Evil Shippo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!_

Rin gulped down as much air as she could. She had almost fainted when the hourglass which held her had been filled with sand. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill you," Rin swore.

_"_He can try," Evil Shippo smiled, "but as long as I have you, he can't do a thing. Now, I suppose you want out of that glass?" He raised his fingers and blasted the hourglass with foxfire.

Rin let out a muffled scream as her mind re-entered her body. She breathed heavily as she tried to figure out where she was and calm down. _"What is going on!"_ she thought as she struggled to sit up. _"I can't move!" _She realized that she was tightly bound and gagged.

Evil Shippo came in casually. "Heh, you didn't really think I'd kill you, did you? You're too important for me to do that." He reached his hand to touch her face.

"GMMMPH!" Rin protested as she tried to scoot away.  
"You should get used to my touch," Evil Shippo smiled. "I'm going to make you my woman, and keep you with me for the rest of your life."

_"This kitsune is crazy,"_ Rin thought.

"That girl is coming with me," Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha.

"What do you want with Kagome!" InuYasha demanded.

"That's none of your business," Sesshomaru said coldly, "if you give her over, I won't kill you…for now."

"Go to hell!" InuYasha yelled. InuYasha jerked the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and held it out to Sesshomaru. "you'll never take Kagome!"

Sesshomaru darted behind InuYasha and grabbed him. "How can you stop me if you can't keep up?"

InuYasha kicked his half-brother and leapt out of the grip. "I have my own strength!"   
Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo stepped in front of Kagome. "You won't take her!" Miroku shouted.

Evil Satsuki, hiding behind a brush, looked around. "_Sesshomaru might be able to defeat the others, but I sense something about Kagome. He'll need help." _ she thought. She snuck up behind Kagome. Being short has its fair share of advantages. She pulled out a knife.

She jumped up on Kagome's back and held the knife to Kagome's throat. "Back away or I'll kill her!" Evil Satsuki shouted.

"Satsuki!" Shippo shouted in surprise.

"Not quite," Evil Satsuki smirked. "Now back away or Kagome will die right here and now."

Kagome reached up to pull off the evil girl, but Evil Satsuki just pressed the knife harder against Kagome's neck. "Don't move," She instructed. Kagome froze. "Good girl. Come on Sesshomaru! Pick us up and let's go!"

Sesshomaru started to her, but InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga in his way. "You're not taking her," he growled.

Sesshomaru scowled at him, "If you don't move out of my way, Evil Satsuki will kill your woman."

Evil Satsuki pulled the knife from Kagome's throat and held it out threateningly towards InuYasha, "MOVE OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!" This was a mistake

Kagome grabbed Evil Satsuki's arm and hurled her towards Sesshomaru. "You're not taking me!" Kagome shouted as she pulled out her bow and arrow, and aimed it at the evil little girl.

Evil Shippo stood up. "I knew they couldn't handle this," he sighed. Then he looked at Rin and smiled "Behave yourself." Then he just left the dark room.

Rin knew that this was her chance to get away. She just had to get out of the ropes. _"Come on!"_ she shouted inside her head as she struggled to get her hands free. Her wrists felt like they were on fire, but finally she managed to slip one of her hands out. She then quickly reached up and pulled off the gag. "Peh!" she gasped, "air at last!" then she untied her feet and stood up.

Rin looked around the room. _"There's no telling when that crazy kitsune will be back," _she thought, "_I need to find a weapon." _That's when she saw it. A little box at the corner of the room.

"What is this?" She asked herself out loud. The box was wooden, and covered in little ofuda charms and sutras. For some reason, she could tell that this was what she needed. This is what could beat Evil Shippo.

Evil Shippo felt a tingle that something was wrong. He raced down the path to where Evil Satsuki and Sesshomaru were confronting InuYasha and his friends. He made sure to stay hidden, and stayed upwind from InuYasha's nose, so as not to be detected.

Sesshomaru prepared for his Poison Claws. He didn't care what happened to Evil Satsuki, but for the sake of Rin, Kagome was going to come with him no matter what. Dodging around the others, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome before she could get off her shot and bounded off into the air, leaving Evil Satsuki stranded with InuYasha and the remainder of his friends.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" InuYasha demanded as he raced off after Sesshomaru. The hanyou almost caught ahold of his half-brothers foot, but Sesshomaru kicked him back to the ground.

Back with the group, Miroku picked up Evil Satsuki by her shirt and shook her. "Where are they heading?"

"Why should I tell you, ass hole monk?" she demanded.

"Tell us or I'll suck you up into my hand!" Miroku shouted.

Sango pounded her fist into her palm and Shippo glared at Evil Satsuki. "Not until we get a few hits in," Sango declared, with a mew from Kilala for emphasis.

"Useless," Evil Shippo's cold voice seemed to ring out of nowhere.

"Master! Please!" Evil Satsuki pleaded, but Evil Shippo had already started to make her break down into her original form.

Miroku grimaced as he looked at the empty shirt he held in his hand, and the pile of ash that was once a girl. "What in the nine hells!"

Evil Shippo realized he had made a mistake. He had left Rin alone, and for what? A puppet that couldn't follow commands, and had to be cut down. He raced back to the cave, and hoped he made it before Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

It took a matter of moments for the evil kitsune to return to his den. InuYasha wasn't around, but Sesshomaru was carrying Kagome into the cave. "Fluffy!" Evil Shippo demanded, "Hold that bitch still!" Sesshomaru gripped Kagome tightly around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides.

Evil Shipppo held up a leaf, one as sharp as a katana blade, and flung it at Kagome. The leaf circled around her left wrist, making a large cut, and returned to Evil Shippo. He licked the leaf clean of blood and prepared to throw it again. "I'm going to kill you in inches..." he smiled.

Kagome let out a scream as the leaf came back for another cut. "INUYASHA!" As if her shout was a magic summoning spell, InuYasha came leaping out of the trees.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted as he ran towards her.

Then, something happened that made everyone freeze up. Rin emerged from the cave, carrying a charm-covered box. "EVIL SHIPPO, YOU WORTHLESS VERMINE! GO TO LOWEST BOWLS OF ALL THE NINE HELLS AND NEVER RETURN TO THIS WORLD!" she cried as she opened the box.

There was a bright light, and Evil Shippo's body began to stretch and distort. Suddenly, he was flying into the box. He grabbed onto the edge of the box and shouted,his cries muted by the roar of the wind. The box closed up, sealing him inside.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo showed up riding Kilala at that very moment. Everyone glanced at each other, and decided that they should never make Rin mad. "What should we do with this box?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru picked it up and hurled it accross the sky. "No one will find it..." he said coldly as he turned to walk off. Rin followed close behind him and wondered where Ah-Un had gone. No one was very sad to find out Jaken was dead, but Rin insisted on giving him a proper buirial "Just so he won't come back and haunt us".

500 years passed, as Evil Shippo wasted away in his sealed box. Then, by chance, on a visit to Japan, the guy they called The YoukaiAlchemist was walking along the beach. He tripped over something sticking barely out of the sand. "OW! Stupid ass piece of..ooooo...it's shiney!" he picked up the box and shook it... "I wonder what's inside it?"

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Hope you liked this installment. I don't know if I will do a sequil or not. It just depends on what I can think up and how many people say they want an update._

_Also, sorry for the lack of updates..._


End file.
